remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Big Locomotive
Big Locomotive is a silver streamlined diesel dream hauler. Bio Big Locomotive is a silver streamlined diesel who is immensely powerful. He, along with Freight Train and Shiny Passenger Train seem to be the three most powerful dream haulers Dream Land currently owns. According to a flashback story Rusty told Little Engine, Big Locomotive was also one of the many that dug out Dream Tunnel. One morning, after being woken by Little Engine's whistle and coming out of the roundhouse, he spitted some filth onto Shiny Passenger Train due to his missing front teeth. Later, he was waiting at the depot to set off for the real world, yet his train didn't come. This was because Little Engine was trying to pull his entire train to the depot, only to run out of puff and blocking the engines. Big Locomotive took over his train after The Tower told Little Engine off for trying something beyond her ability. Later, Big Locomotive was one of the first engines to hear about the collapse of Dream Tunnel and witnessing Richard the real boy in their world. The Tower sent him, Freight Train and Shiny Passenger Train as the first shift to clear the tunnel. The three of them were resting in the sheds at Dream Mountain Junction when Little Engine came up to persuade one of them to haul Richard and the toys from Red Engine over the mountain along the old tracks; however Big Locomotive laughed at this idea, thinking Rusty had become soft in the smoke box and Little Engine was to naive to believe him. He also told Little Engine to the party back to yard, and not to interfere with their work. Big Locomotive, Freight Train and Shiny Passenger Train were working on the tunnel the following day when it began to rumble and glow with light, then repairing itself automatically with Little Engine shooting out after coming back from the real world. Back at the yard, Big Locomotive was stunned and mightily impressed when he heard Little Engine had went over Dream Mountain and fixed their home. Game Big Locomotive appeared in Sailor Moon Crystal: The Dream Masters. One morning, after being woken, along with Red Engine, Freight Train and Shiny Passenger Train by Little Engine's whistle and coming out of the roundhouse, he spitted some filth onto Shiny Passenger Train due to his missing front teeth. He heard that Usagi and her friends were invited to Slumberland. Later, he was waiting at the depot to set off for the real world, yet his train didn't come. This was because Little Engine was trying to pull his entire train to the depot, only to run out of puff and blocking the engines. Big Locomotive took over his train after the Tower told Little Engine off for trying something beyond her ability. He returned to DreamLand while Rusty is going through the mountain. Later, Big Locomotive was one of the first engines to hear about the collapse of Dream Tunnel and witnessing Richard the real boy in their world. The Tower sent him, Freight Train and Shiny Passenger Train as the first shift to clear the tunnel. The three of them were resting in the sheds at Dream Mountain Junction when Little Engine came up to persuade one of them to haul Richard and the toys from Red Engine over the mountain along the old tracks; however Big Locomotive laughed at this idea, thinking Rusty had become soft in the smoke box and Little Engine was to naive to believe him. He also told Little Engine to the party back to yard, and not to interfere with their work. Big Locomotive, Freight Train and Shiny Passenger Train were working on the tunnel the following day when it began to rumble and glow with light, the Sailor Senshi used their power to repair the tunnel with Little Engine shooting out after coming back from the real world. Back at the yard, Big Locomotive was stunned and mightily impressed when he heard Little Engine had went over Dream Mountain and fixed their home. Persona Being one of the most powerful locomotives in Dream Land, Big Locomotive was very proud to use his superior strength to lend his fellow engines a buffer. Though not as snobbish to her as Shiny Passenger Train, Big Locomotive didn't consider Little Engine to be a useful engine, and was shocked to know it was her that fixed Dream Land in the end. Features Big Locomotive's eyes were on either side of his body, while his nose was a headlamp in the centre of his face. The indigo and orange stripes across his body formed his mouth, yet he was missing his front teeth. Livery Big Locomotive was painted silver with indigo lining. The thickest indigo stripe and an orange one formed the diesel's mouth. Category:The Little Engine That Could characters Category:Trains Category:Trains of Dreamland Category:Diesel Engines Category:Engines Category:The Little Engine That Could (2011) characters